My Hikari
by Dakumisutoresu
Summary: I love her ... She loves me ... I'll always love her ... Till the galaxy and the stars cease to exist ... She'll always be my Odango ... My tenshi ... My hikari ...


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon nor its characters._

 _ **AN:**_ _It's been a while since I've made a one-shot, let alone a happy one. Decided on a happy one since you guys probably done had enough of me writing angsty pieces of work by now._ _So here you go and I hope that it appeases you like my previous ones._

 ** _Songs Used: _**

_**Body Say**_ _~ Demi Lovato_

 _ **I See You**_ _~ Leona Lewis_

 ** _Quote Used:_**

 _ **"I truly … deeply … love you …"**_ _~ Padme Amidala Naberrie to Anakin Skywalker (Episode 2: Attack of the Clones)_

* * *

I let out a moan as I sprawled out across my couch. I was _so_ _ **tired**_ from my latest meeting with the band's idiotic management team that it wasn't funny.

All I wanted to do was to change into my PJs, eat my double fudge ice cream, and cuddle with my sweet Odango; nothing more.

I was within reach of falling asleep right there, dress and all, when a tenshi's voice reached my ears.

"Is that you, Seiya?"

I lifted my head up to look at the hikari of my life and smirked. "In the flesh and I'm even wearing your favorite dress, Odango, " I teased, mockingly striking a sexy pose and gave my love a wink.

Barely containing a eye roll (and a giggle from the looks of it based on how her lips curved a bit), Odango sat by my head and placed it on her lap. "Very funny, Seiya. How was your meeting with your management team today?"

I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of having her fingers running through my dark locks. "Quite tiring and stressful compared to last time. Still trying to have us do some stupid publicity stuff that are not the most favorable in our eyes, as well as trying to force us to go a bit more country with our next album."

I could almost feel my tenshi's scowl as it etched itself across her face. "But you guys don't like country music, especially Yaten-kun. It makes no sense to have you guys doing that type of music, especially with how you all made it quite obvious that you don't care for that by genre."

With a slight shrug, I took her hand into mine and pressed it against my right cheek. "You know that, we know that, everybody knows that but they still insist on country music for our next album, " I sleepily nuzzled into her flat stomach, giving it a slight kiss.

"Anyway, no more about that since Yaten and myself done already made it quite clear that we aren't going to bend over and take it nor will Taiki. Our music is good the way it is and they better remember that we're their most grossing group on the label, " I stated with a slight yawn.

Odango lifted me away from her stomach just when I started to doze off and made me face her. "You look quite exhausted from the day. Why don't I run you a bath and call a day, huh?"

Covering the shock that wanted to make its way onto my face, I smirked and licked my lips suggestively. "You're just looking for an excuse to get me naked, Odango. Admit it, " I teased, waggling my eyebrows at her.

A blush bloomed across her cheeks, giving her a even cuter look than before. "Anou … no, I'm just worried about you being under so much stress and that the tension might get to you eventually is all, " she sputtered out, avoiding my eyes.

"Oh, but there's _other ways_ to help ease my tension, Odango, and we've mastered it quite well if I remember right. To the point that if Ten'ou-san found out, she'd have a heart attack."

Laughter spewed from my lips when she responded with just a smack to my arm and a whine of "Sei-yah!".

I sat up, still laughing, to pat at one of her odangoes which earned her my term of endearment for her. "So, would you like me to take my dress off or you do it? I'm not too tired from my meeting to give you a strip tease even, " I enjoyed how much redder my hikari got to the point that she was as red as princess' hair now.

"Just shut up, Seiya! Just go to the bathroom and wait for me, OK?" she ordered sternly or at least she tried to exert dominance over me by ordering me but it just came out as a cute squeak instead that almost made me kiss her nose and squeeze her cheeks repeatedly if it weren't for the look she was giving me.

I held my hands up in defense and reassured her, "Ok, ok, I understand, Odango. Me, in the bathroom, with nothing on, got it. Anything you wish shall be my command …"

"Good, I'll -."

"Get the water running soon, I know and I appreciate but you don't have to, " I kicked off my black, sparkly Louboutin heels off and started to unzip my dress off slowly, eyes locked with Odango's entranced ones as they took in my movements.

I held in a smirk when the zipper reached its final destination and purred as I started peeling off the lacy black number I had on, "If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest …"

"Show you all the red lace underneath this dress …" I crooned into her ear on my way to the bathroom after stepping out of my dress, giving her cute bubblebutt a little pinch.

"SEIYA!" was the last thing I heard before I busted out laughing inside the bathroom at the look on her face from me pinching her bum.

After about 9 years of being together, I'd figure that she'd be used to me doing that to her, especially when she'd be bent over and it'd be calling my name to just **love** it which usually leads to me … servicing her on top of the nearest flat surface after I've given her beautiful booty a nice love bite. What can I say? I just love, love, LOVE my wife a lot and I'll never cease to – even if I were to supernova, I'd never stop loving her!

Which brings me to her now bending over the bathtub to start the bath for me. It's so sweet of her that I couldn't help, but to claim her lips when she turned to tell me something.

"I love you so much, " I breathed, conveying my gratitude with my eyes and caresses to one of her hands.

Odango smiled at me and gave me a chaste kiss. "I love you too, my star, " she breathed back before swatting at me. "Now get in the bath and wait for me."

I raised an eyebrow at that, another smirk gracing my lips. "If you were planning on making love to me, we could've just done it on the couch or in our bedroom. But if this is what you're craving, I'll try my best to deliver like I usually do, " I emphasized my joke with a wink and a quick nibble to her right earlobe.

Flushing a bit, she pushed me away with an eye roll and said, "That is not what's on my mind right now. Now get in the bath and wait for me, please." Then poured some of my favorite lilac bubble bath into the tub once it was full.

I laughed to myself as she left the room to do whatever. Stripping out of my matching set of red lace undergarments as well as untying my hair, I slid into the tub with a sigh.

Minutes passed before Odango returned back in just a robe I bought her for our 4th marriage anniversary, holding a jar full of rose petals, wine glasses, and a bottle of white wine in her arms.

"You really are going all out for me, huh? You don't really have to do anything for me, Odango. I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you, not the other way around, " I protested, deeply touched but ashamed of having Odango wait on me, hand and foot.

She sat everything down on the table by the radio, then turned the radio on. "I don't mind at all, Seiya. You deserve it after a day like yours, " she reassured me, scattering some petals in the bath with me and slipped out of her robe.

I shook my head, refusing to be a burden on my wife. "My day wasn't that bad though, so there's no need to treat me like a queen. You deserve it more after being on your feet all day at Mako-chan's bakery, " I tried to reason with her as she crawled in behind me, her small mounds pressed against my back and her legs overtop mine.

"But you are as much as a queen to me as I am to you, my love. Why don't you see that after so many years together?" Odango breathed into my neck, grazing it with her lips. Her hands massaged my shampoo into my dark locks, earning a moan from me.

"But you are the hikari of my life and deserve the best, Odango. I'm just some alien woman that you married from another galaxy and just been stuck with for 12 years now instead of being with your prince char -."

"Would you stop that?! I _**married**_ you, Seiya, because I love you! **YOU**! Not your money, fame, or anything materialistic! I married you because you love me for me and not just as Sailor Moon nor Princess Serenity!"

"I don't care about you being from another galaxy nor about your sex. I've told you this multiple times before we got married! How many more times must we go over this?! You _**are**_ worthy of being treated like royalty, so let me do it!"

I almost shivered as I felt her lips against my back. I opened my mouth to protest some more when she cut me off.

"Please …" she whimpered, giving my back a few kisses. "I love you. I truly … deeply … love you … Just let me show you."

A few seconds (seemed like minutes to me) before I nodded my head and wrapped her arms around me. "I understand and I love you too, " I tilted my head to capture her lips with mine.

"Sorry for being irrational again. You know that I'm a piece of work, especially after being away from you for so long today, " I quipped, earning a giggle and another kiss to my lips.

She flicked my nose with her index finger and giggled some more, "But you're _my_ piece of work and always will be."

"Till the galaxy and stars stop existing, " I cooed to her and kissed her nose.

My tenshi laid her head upon my back, eyes closed and wound her arms around my lithe frame tightly. "You know that I love you, right?"

Leaning back against her slightly, I held her hands to my breasts and sighed, "Always and I equally love you as much, Odango."

"Good 'cause you're stuck with me."

I laughed at her response, relishing in her love and warmth. Closing my eyes, I realized that this – _**this**_ was the very thing that I needed to end my day; my wife's love and warmth surrounding me and can't wait to experience more days like today if it were to lead me into being in my wife's loving embrace.

I'd trade nothing for my wife for as long as I live. She'll always be my Odango, my tenshi, and most of all my hikari.

Allowing myself to relax even more with my love, I started to drift as the last few words of the song on the radio echoed within my ears.

 _Your love shines the way into paradise_

 _So I offer my life_

 _I offer my love, for you_


End file.
